


Convention Connection

by yvonnereid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hal Sparks - Freeform, M/M, Michelle Clunie - Freeform, Others - Freeform, Randy Harrison - Freeform, Sharon Gless - Freeform, Thea Gill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnereid/pseuds/yvonnereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is what came to me last year when the QAF convention was happening in Germany :)</p><p>If you over look the fact that Randy plays Justin on the show you should like this story. I hope you do anyway.</p><p>Justin worked really hard to earn the money that paid for his<br/>visit to Cologne, Germany, to attend a convention being held there, featuring the stars of his fave TV series “Queer As Folk”.</p><p> </p><p>His best friend Daphne accompanies him.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be very memorable, at<br/>least for one Justin Taylor.</p><p>Gale mistakes Justin for a rent boy...</p><p>Beta: Judy (bigj52)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin had worked really hard to earn the money that paid for his visit to Cologne, Germany to attend a convention being held there, featuring the stars of his favourite TV series “Queer as Folk.”

He first came across the show on You tube when he was looking up clips of another show called “Torchwood”, and the second he set his eyes on its main star, Gale Harold, he became completely infatuated with him.

Within weeks he had bought the entire five seasons of the show (and jerked off more times than he could count).

The journey from Pittsburgh to Germany was long for Justin, and his best friend, Daphne Chanders who accompanied him, but it was a lot of fun.

“I still can’t fucking believe it, Daphne. I am actually going to see him in person. Maybe even up close so I can…”

“Fuck him,” replied his curly-haired best friend before giggling.

After thinking for a few moments, the blond finally replied, “Yeah, I wish. What I was going to say was, so I can meet him and maybe even touch him’.

Daphne looked at her excited friend and smiled “Yeah, we all know where you want to touch him, blondie. Don’t think I don’t know what has been going on in that filthy mind of yours, especially where Gale is concerned. You worked really hard at that diner on Liberty Avenue to pay for us both to go. Practically sweating blood to pay for it all. So we all know what this means to you.”

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “So how much longer do we have to stay on this damn plane anyway?”

The very excited teen kissed his friend on the cheek, and was very thankful to her for coming along. “We‘ve only been in the air ten minutes, Daphne.”

*

After the long journey from Pittsburgh to Germany, finding their hotel and settling in, Justin made him and Daphne some tea and they went and sat on the sofa.

“God, can you believe we are finally here? We have to phone this number on the back of the leaflet in the morning, and get the directions, but thankfully the guy that drove us here from the airport said he knows where it is, and will take us there himself.”

Daphne started laughing, “Only because you told him that I was obsessed with Gale,  
and I dragged you halfway around the world to be here.”

 

“Daphne, you can’t honestly look me in the eye, and tell me that if Gale wanted to fuck you, that you wouldn’t let him. You know you want to be here as much as I do, if not more. You practically shit when I told you I was going to take Ethan.”

“Yeah well, he’s not your best friend, I am, and…Yeah ok, you win. I would totally let Gale fuck me.”

Justin leaned in and kissed her on the lips. “I know that. I also know that you wanted to be here, which is why I lied to you about asking Ethan. I didn’t. I wanted you to be here with me. To share this with me. I love you, Daphne, and I am grateful to you for being here.”

Daphne knew that Justin loved her, but she didn’t know that he had lied to her about asking Ethan.

“Then why did you tell me you had asked Ethan?” She asked.

“To piss you off,” replied Justin.

Daphne threw a cushion at the blond “You little shit!” Both of them laughed.

After they had finished their tea, they both went to bed (separately, of course).

The next few days were going to be long and very, very memorable, at least for one Justin Taylor.

*

At The Convention

The crowds were frantic. Everyone was trying to get near the main star of the show to get photographs and autographs, and Justin knew there wasn’t a hope in hell he was going to even get near the man. So he went and stood in the Sharon Gless queue, since hers wasn’t as full as the rest at that moment.

Daphne was in Gale’s queue, way at the back (good luck waiting there, he thought, the queue looked to be at least a mile long).

After about an hour, when Justin had met Sharon and gotten her autograph and a photo, he looked around to see if he could see his friend, but he couldn’t. Gale’s queue had gotten longer and the place was buzzing. Everyone else’s queue was getting longer as well.

After a while, Justin made his way around Michelle, Scott and Thea and it appeared that Gale’s queue had gotten shorter now but he couldn’t see Daphne.

He went and stood at the end of the room, waiting for her.

From where the blond stood, it looked like Gale was trying to get away; he seemed to be shaking his head and walking backwards.

Justin thought to himself, “Well, Daphne is over trying to get an autograph from a few of the other stars and the queue is long. Where the hell is the men’s room around here?”

Making it past the crowds and into the lobby, the blond saw he was completely alone. He didn’t see the sign that said, ‘No Guests At The Convention Beyond This Point Please’ that stood right next to his foot when he entered the lobby. So he walked straight over to the men’s room, and relieved himself of all the tea he had drank that day.

As the blond washed his hands afterwards, he looked at his complexion in the mirror. “You’re nothing but cute, Justin. You’re always told you are cute, especially by the guys on Liberty Avenue who have said they would love to eat your tight virgin ass, more than the hash browns that Debbie serves them.” He burst out laughing as he finished that sentence, and dried his hands.

When he left the men’s room he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw none other than Gale Harold, standing alone in the lobby by the entrance.

He thought to himself as he walked toward the brunet, “Even if he does tell you to fuck off, at least you stood close enough to him.”

As Justin stood directly behind Gale, he put his hand on the man’s shoulder “Excuse me, um Gale.”

The brunet quickly turned around, and hazel eyes met sparkling blue ones for the very first time.

Justin was mesmerised by the man’s beauty, up close. He couldn’t stop staring at the raspberry plump lips in front of him; he wanted so badly to just grab the brunet by the back of his neck and crash their lips together.

A voice slowly started to get louder, and the teen realised he was being pulled out of a daydream.

“I said, you can follow me this way,” the brunet told him as he walked down a long hall. Justin followed the man, but had no idea why.

When they got to a door, the man opened it and walked inside. Justin felt his body resemble what statues must feel like. He couldn’t move.

That’s when he heard, “You going to stand out there all day? Or come inside?”

At this point, Justin told himself, “Ok Taylor, this is just a dream. Gale fucking Harold did not just take you down a long empty corridor and invite you into his hotel room. This is not happening, it’s just a d….  
“Are coming or not?” Gale asked again, as he draped his coat over a luxurious looking chair.

As the blond walked into the room he thought to himself, “It’s a dream, Taylor, you could never be this lucky.” Then he closed the door and stood up against it, facing the most beautiful man that God had ever created.

“Look, I have other places I need to be, so can we hurry this along please?” The taller man asked impatiently with both his hands pointed outwards at his sides.

Justin walked very slowly up to his idol, and as he was on his way there Gale had opened his jeans and taken out his large cock. The teen’s eyes widened.

It’s not that Justin hadn’t sucked a cock before, God knows he had.  
It’s just he had never sucked Gale’s before.  
So he tried hard to calm himself, and take care of the most beautiful cock he had ever seen, the best way he knew how.

But first he just had to taste those plump lips.  
He leaned forward to kiss the brunet, but was told “no” as he gently pushed the teen down to his knees.

Both men kept their eyes locked on each other’s as the teen took the fully erect cock into his hand and licked slowly around the purple mushroom head, sucking it into his mouth.

It was the most beautiful sight Gale had ever seen - this blond was breath-taking.

Justin swirled his tongue all over the head, and slowly ran it up and down the shaft, getting it all wet. He sucked one, then the other of Gale’s balls into his mouth before running his tongue back up the shaft, taking its entirety all the way to the back of his throat, and increasing his pace.

Justin wet his fingers and started massaging Gale’s hole, with his middle finger, before he pushed it inside.

“Oh fuck, god, ahhh. Oh yeah, I like that,” he muttered in between soft moans and gasps. He thrust his cock in, as far as the tight mouth could take him.

What drove Gale over the edge was the way Justin hummed and swallowed around his cock, and it wasn’t long before he shot his load.

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” panted the brunet “I don’t think I’ve come that hard in months,” he continued as he wiped off his cock with a tissue that was beside the bed, and tucked himself back in.

The blond teen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood up.

Had he really just sucked off Gale Harold? The man his dreams were made of? The man he had idolised for the past five years? The man he loved? Was this a dream?

The actor sat at the foot of the large bed and gestured for the blond to sit next to him. Justin didn’t hesitate.

“That was really amazing. Thank you. I really needed that.” said Brian, as he gazed at Justin’s lips.

Not being able to help himself, Justin’s face broke out into what his friends on Liberty Avenue have always called…his sunshine smile. The brunet smiled back at him.

“I like your smile. Look, I know I paid already for your services at the agency, but I would like to give you a little something extra for doing a great job,” said the famous actor, as he took an envelope from what appeared to be out of thin air, and placed it on Justin’s lap.

That wiped the infamous sunshine smile completely off his beautiful face, as he stared back at the man next to him.

“Services?” He asked, not taking his eyes away from Gale’s. “What services?”

The older man looked at the blond, confused, “The services I paid the agency you work for, of course?”

Justin’s heart sank in his chest as he looked away from his idol, he felt sick. Gale had thought he was a prostitute and had to pay him for what had just happened. It wasn’t because he was attracted to him at all - that was the reason for this happening.

The look on the younger man’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the brunet.

“You work for the agency, ‘Secret Male Fantasy’ here in town, right?” He asked as he stood up and faced the blond seated on his bed.

In a low voice, Justin replied, “No, I came to the Convention with my friend. I live in Pittsburgh in the United States. We came to see the cast.” Justin looked into Gale’s eyes as he said the next part, “And you, mostly you, actually. You see, my friend, Daphne is obsessed with you.”

The older man smiled, and put his arm gently around Justin’s shoulder, “Umm, what about Daphne’s friend that is sitting beside me now? What does he think?” He asked as he stared deeply into the sparkling blue eyes before him. Justin felt the heat rise up the length of his neck to his face, as he looked past the man next to him.

“He feels the same way.” He replied with a shaky voice.

Gale smiled again as he removed his arm from around Justin’s shoulder. When he stood up, he walked over to the fridge and got out two bottles of water, and went back to sit next to the blond.

“Here, drink this” he said as he handed the bottle to the blond.

“Look, I’m in the city for a week. The reason I called that agency was because I wanted to get some relief after a long day, and I don’t have time to go out and look. I want someone experienced to be here when I got back. When you approached me in the lobby you looked like what I had asked for. A smallish blond with blue eyes and a good body, so I just assumed that you were him, that’s why I brought you up here. And I have to say that when I first saw you, I thought your beauty was outstanding which was an added bonus for me.”

Justin smiled his famous smile “You think I look beautiful?” He asked, not being able to get the smile to go away.

“Yes, I do,” replied Gale. “And I think you have a killer smile.”

The actor reached over and stroked the side of Justin’s face, before leaning in to kiss him on his quivering lips. Gale smiled as his hand trailed from Justin’s face, all the way down his chest to his cock.

“Let me take care of this for you?” He said seductively.

The younger man gasped as Gale pulled his hard-on out and ‘took care of it’ for him.

*  
Afterwards, Justin lay back on the bed, sated.

“Wow, I can’t believe that happened. I can’t believe any of this has happened…is happening. I feel like I’m in a dream I never want to wake up from.”

Justin looked at Gale, and from the brunet’s expression, realised he was babbling, something he always did when he was nervous or excited and started laughing.

“Sorry, I babble when I get nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite, I promise.” Laughed Gale as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Justin smiled as his eyes followed the man, all the way in there.

As he came back from a trance he hadn’t realised he was in, he remembered about Daphne. “Oh fuck” he said, as he got off the bed and picked up his jacket from the floor.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he got his mobile out and dialled her number which went to voice mail.

“Uh Daphne, this is Justin. I will meet you back at the hotel, um something came up, will explain everything I promise, love you.” Then he hung up.

When Gale emerged from the bathroom, his hair was a little damp looking. He told Justin to join him on the sofa.

“I want to talk with you about a few things, starting with…what’s your name”

“Its Justin, Justin Taylor” He replied.

Gale went on “Well it’s nice to meet you Justin Taylor. Obviously you know who I am, so I will get straight to the point. Since we already blew each other and I know you are here for the Convention anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come back after each day is over, and take care of my…well, my needs?”

The blond couldn’t believe his ears. Was Gale Harold…the Gale Harold, actually asking him this question?

“Umm…” The blond’s mouth went dry.

“Look, I know what you are thinking. No, I won’t be paying for your services. You aren’t a prostitute, and you have every right to say go and fuck yourself, and I won’t hold that against you. It’s just that I’m…well, I am very attracted to you, and I want to do more than just blow you, Justin.”

Justin felt his very breath leave him. “I would be honoured, Gale.” He replied.

The brunet shook his head, happy with the reply.

“Great, but there are a few things I need to ask of you, the first being you cannot tell anyone about this, do you understand that? No one is to know. I don’t want my private life to be the front-page news or any news for that matter. Do you understand that, Justin? What happens with us stays between us.”

The blond shook his head

“Ok, good. Secondly, I will let the staff on this floor know that you will be here when I return, and have them give you a key. My appearances end at six pm, I want you here at ten to six, waiting for me. And last but not least, you have to be alone. Are you ok with this?”

Justin never took his eyes off Gale’s the entire time the man spoke.

“Yes, I understand everything. No one will know about this, ever. You have my word. It’s not like they would believe me anyway. So…what happens next?”

Gale took both of Justin’s hands and kissed each in turn.

“Now, I want to fuck you.”

Justin thought that blowing Gale, and getting blown by him was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but hearing that Gale wanted to fuck him was like all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once.

Justin watched as the most beautiful man he had ever seen, stripped before his very eyes. He felt his mouth go dry (again) as everything Gale was wearing, was thrown onto the floor at his feet.

The brunet was now completely naked.

It wasn’t long before the blond was naked also.

“I really love the paleness of your skin,” the older man said, as he stroked the teen’s chest. “And you feel so smooth. I like that a lot.”

Gale’s hands roamed every inch of Justin’s chest, arms, and stomach and back before finding the ass he desperately desired to fuck.

“You have a beautiful body, Justin,” The older man whispered, observing the beauty before him as his lips found Justin’s.

Both men fell onto the bed with the brunet on top, and the way their kiss deepened made their already-hard cocks, leak.

“Oh God!” Justin moaned, as Gale’s warm lips moved their way around his face, neck, chest, nipples and stomach, finally to his cock.

God, it felt amazing.

Gale put his middle finger into Justin’s wet mouth, getting it covered in saliva, and slowly slid it inside him, to be shortly followed by a second then third finger. Massaging his hole to get him good and open, to accommodate his large cock.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” yelled the teen as he felt the stretch.

“Harder, Gale, please, harder. I need it harder...please?” The blond moaned. “Fuck me. Please fuck me now. I want you now, Gale, please.!”

The brunet silenced the loud teen with a long kiss. Then he sheathed his cock with a condom.

Gale pushed past the first ring of muscle, wanting to take it slow.

But Justin pushed himself onto the older man quickly, needing to be fully filled, and soon Gale was balls deep inside him.

After the sting of the stretch for Justin, and look of discomfort on his face, Gale began thrusting inside the blond below him.

He couldn’t understand why it felt so comfortable fucking this guy he just met a few hours ago than it did with a stranger,

Soon both men were gasping and panting as Gale fucked him harder (after Justin begged him to, of course).

Afterwards, both men lay face to face.

“That was really hot, Gale,” Said a very happy Justin “You have no idea how many times I fantasised about this happening, and now it has.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Gale asked before laughing softly.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Replied the teen.

“I’ve never been happier in my whole life than I am right now.”  
.  
Justin gently stroked the side of Gale’s face.

“It’s funny. When I first saw you and we came up here, I felt numb. Like I didn’t know what was happening or why, even. But now I feel more comfortable than I have since I got here. Somehow, I feel like I belong here right now. Does it freak you out, my saying that to you, Gale? I guess I can’t really explain it.”

Gale slid his finger across Justin’s lips, to silence him. “I understand what you mean, Justin. I feel the same way.”

Gale shifted so he was sitting up and facing Justin, who still lay down.

“Everyone thinks that because I’m famous, and a lot of people want me to fuck them, that I have everything. When in fact I couldn’t feel more alone.”

Justin sat up, and listened to the brunet.

Gale continued. “It’s lonely, Justin. No one even listens to me. Everyone agrees with me before I even finish saying what I’m saying, and that’s fucking depressing. I have no one in my life that I can trust completely, and I never let him or her know how I truly feel, because if I did, they would have me committed for depression. It’s so frustrating. I think I’m going to go crazy.”

The brunet looked deeply into the eyes of the blond, and saw something he had never seen before in anyone’s eyes…. trust.

A trust that told him that he could tell him anything and he wouldn’t be judged or frowned upon. A trust that left him feeling he was cared for.

The brunet took a deep breath. “Do you know what scares me right now? When I look into your eyes, I see trust in them. I don’t know you from Adam, Justin, yet I feel like I can trust you. Just from looking into your eyes. They say the windows are the gateway to the soul, and if that’s true, yours is beyond beautiful, Justin.”

A million things were going through Justin’s head as he listened to the older man talk to him.

He shouldn’t feel that way.

He’s beautiful but he’s badly broken.

He needs a friend he can trust; I want to be that friend.

I want to be his everything….

The blond was shocked by the older man’s words, and the next thing he knew, he had crashed his lips into Gale’s, kissing him deep and hard.

A little stunned by this reaction, the brunet did not pull away from the kiss but pushed into it, savouring it, and the meaning he felt was behind it.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, and getting a better picture of each other.  
Both men felt connected on a deep level which neither knew how to explain.

*  
Later that night, as Gale walked Justin to the front door, he leaned down and kissed the blond.

“Who knew that I would feel this way after a one-night stand?” He asked, looking into the blond’s sparkling blue eyes.

“I had no idea someone could be like you, Justin. You take my breath away on so many levels, I can’t even explain it.”

“I think you just needed someone to open up to, and that someone happened to be me.”

Thinking, the blond added, “Someone you thought was a hooker.” Both men laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t turn out to be one. You’ll be here tomorrow again though, right?” He asked, just to make sure the blond knew he was still wanted.

Justin didn’t need to be asked twice. “Of course I will. Ten to six, right?” He asked.

The brunet kissed the teen’s quivering lips, and whispered into them, “Ten to six.”

*  
The thirty-minute cab drive back to the apartment was made in silence.

Justin thought about everything that had happened that day.

The convention. Seeing all six of his heroes.

Taking photos of Daphne with four of them (not including Gale).

Eating in the restaurant below the event, and feeling like a million dollars.

And of course, not forgetting to mention, being Gale’s fuck buddy.

Did that really happen? Of course it did, dummy, and he’s not so different to me, he’s even funny.

It’s going to be a long night and day, tomorrow.

But I know it will be worth the wait.

Especially to have Gale inside me again.

I think I am really falling for him, harder than I was before…shit!

*

When Justin arrived back at his apartment, it was after midnight and the place was dark.

He locked the door, and went into his bedroom and slowly took off his clothes.

He still couldn’t take in what had happened, and what would be happening in the next few days.

Gale wanted him.

He wanted to continue fucking him, even though it was not meant to have happened in the first place - it was a mistake.

Gale had thought he was a hustler, but when he found that to not be the case…he still wanted him. (God bless prostitutes).

He didn’t care.

The blond took a shower, and slowly masturbated to the thought of everything the actor had done to him, and to the thought of things that still could happen. No...would happen.

Justin still had the rest of the night to get through and all day tomorrow, until he could be alone with the man of his dreams again.

He could share this with no one, not even Daphne who…wait a minute. Where the fuck was Daphne?

She never goes to bed before him when they have sleepovers at each other’s houses, so she definitely wouldn’t when they were away together.

The blond quickly finished up and went into Daphne’s bedroom.

It was just as he had thought…the bed was empty and still made; his best friend hadn’t come home yet.

*

When Justin woke up the next morning, he realised he had fallen asleep in Daphne’s room.

But where was Daphne? Maybe she slept in his room.

The blond got up and went into his room, but there was no sign of the girl at all!

Maybe she fell asleep on the sofa.

So he went to check there, and sure enough, that’s where she was…fast asleep on the sofa.

The teen shook her arm gently. “Daphne, wake up.” He whispered into her ear.

The brunet stirred and then opened her eyes “Justin, what time is it?” She asked, sitting up and looking around the room.

“I got in late last night, and you were asleep on my bed. I couldn’t figure out where to hire a cleaning service to help me make my way through your room so I could sleep on your bed, so I slept here.”

Both of them laughed. “It’s not that fucking messy.”

“I couldn’t figure out which shirt to wear yesterday, and never got round to picking up the ones I didn’t wear off my bed, sorry. Anyway, where were you last night? You could have called and let me know you would be late. Did you hook up with your LiveJournal friends? Did you guys make a night of it?”

Daphne thought back to the events of the night before.

After looking for Justin for ages, she decided to listen to one her LiveJournal friends. “He probably hooked up with a hot guy. I’m sure tomorrow he will tell you all about it. Enjoy yourself. That guy with the black hair is checking you out.”

(And a whirlwind of other things went through her mind before she was slowly brought back to reality).

“Daphne? Daphne? What the fuck are you thinking about? Talk to me. Where were you all night?”

Daphne got up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee, but on her way there threw over her shoulder.

“I spent the night with my friends from LiveJournal. I never wanted it to end. We met really hot guys, and they bought us drinks all night. I met this guy called Nate, that I liked, and I thought that since I was in another country I could flirt outrageously with him. Then if he told me to go and fuck myself, like most men have in the past, then it wouldn’t matter because since we were in a different country I would never have to see him again. But it turned out he was gay. Why are all the hot ones gay, married or taken?” She asked as she made her and Justin’s coffee.

The blond walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his best friend, and hugged her tight. “Billy Jenkins is a fucking asshole. Everyone knows that. Don’t let one rejection put you off. You’re beautiful, Daphne, and if I liked girls, I would totally fall for you. You know I love you to pieces as it is anyway.”

The brunette hugged her best friend back “Yeah, I know, Jus, and I love you too. But I just wish that I could find someone to complete me, you know? Someone who can love me and just want only me. Like April has Denver. He would give his life for her.”

Justin thought to himself. “I think I would give my life for Gale.”

After wiping away the tears that began to form in her eyes, Daphne pulled back from Justin. “God, listen to me. We are supposed to be here to forget our lives and enjoy ourselves. Seeing and meeting our fave celebrities. Getting our photo taken with them. Building memories of them to last our lifetime, and here I am, still thinking about that jerk. No more. So, what did you get up to last night, Justin?” She asked as they both went and sat on the sofa with their coffees.

I met Gale Harold in the lobby; he took me back to his hotel room and fucked the shit out of me, and wants to keep doing it until I have to go back home to my boring life again.

“Nothing really, I had an early night. Oh, but before that I met this guy and we had a few drinks. I thought I would be late so I left a message on your cell, since it was off. But I didn’t get back late.”

“Cool,” the brunette, replied, “I say we should get ready soon, and go back to the convention. Gale left early yesterday. I hope he doesn’t leave early today. Randy said he must have had a headache because he never usually leaves events early. Michelle was awesome and so nice, so was Thea. I never got the chance to meet Hal, Scott, Sharon or Robert but I hope to today, or tomorrow.”

The blond smiled.

When they arrived at the convention, it was packed (as to be expected) and the first person Justin noticed was. Gale.

He was standing, chatting with a group of girls that were practically throwing themselves at him.

“Ah, look at that! They are nearly on top of him. And what the fuck is that girl wearing? They are acting like whores, just throwing themselves at him. I would never act like that around him,” The brunette protested.

Justin just smiled, and they made their way over to a coffee machine. “It’s your turn to buy the coffee this time,” The blond stated as he looked at Daphne, who was still looking at Gale with his admiring girls around him.

“Okay, fine. Here,” She said as she took money from her purse. “My usual, please.”

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly.

Both Daphne and Justin got to meet Randy, Hal, Scott and Thea, and have their picture taken with them, and it was an incredible experience for them both.

Daphne and her LJ friends met up and had dinner.

Then Justin was left to his own devices because the brunette headed in the direction of Gale’s queue of fans to meet and have pictures taken with him.

It would soon be six o’clock.

Soon it would be time to go to Gale’s room and wait.

But not before picking up a little something at a store, one block from there.

As soon as Justin arrived at Gale’s hotel room, he set everything up to his standard of perfection.

Scented candles everywhere.

A hot bath perfumed with drops of lavender oil, and moisturising bath oils.

Soft music playing in the background.

All that was needed now was for Gale to get back, so the blond could take care of him.

When Gale arrived at his hotel room, he was surprised at how the teen had set everything up…he smiled.

“Justin?” He shouted, not seeing the blond sitting on the chair at the corner of the room.

“You’re just in time, I’ve prepared a hot bath for you,” Justin got up and walked over to the brunet, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Gale pulled him in deeper, and wrapped his fingers through the silky blond tresses of hair on the blond’s head.

“Umm...” the brunet moaned into the kiss, and whispered, “I love what you did to the place. I could use someone like you every day.”

Justin pulled back and took Gale’s hand, leading him into the bathroom, which was also lit up with scented candles everywhere.

“Let me help you out of your clothes, old man” He teased as he rid the brunet of his clothes.

“Old man, huh? Can an old man do this?” The actor asked as he lifted the teen and sat him in the hot bath then moved on top of him, kissing him hard on the lips, before removing the blonde’s t-shirt and attacking his neck.

Justin moaned and shivered. “No, an old man couldn’t do any of that, I guess.” He replied breathlessly.

Justin pushed Gale up and got out of his clothing with a little difficulty, and no help from Gale, who removed his own clothes at the same time.

“I can’t believe you put me in here with my clothes on, jerk. I might have to stay longer now until they dry.”

Gale raised his eyebrow “And that’s bad, why?” He asked before attacking the blonde’s lips again.

 

“I guess it’s not a bad thing,” Justin kissed Gale softly on his lips before he turned around in his arms and they were both laying comfortably, with Justin’s back against Gale’s chest, and Gale’s legs wrapped around Justin’s waist.

“This is so relaxing, Justin” Gale commented. “I had no idea you were so creative.

When I said I would like you to take care of my needs, I had no idea you would do something like this for me Thank you.”

Justin smiled his ‘light-up-the-entire-room, sunshine smile’.

“I just wanted to take care of you, Gale. It’s not all about sex you know. At least not with me. Not that I don’t plan on us fucking after this, but I just wanted to make you feel good by…well, doing something nice for you.”

The actor turned the blond and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“I might have to kidnap you, and take you home with me if you keep things like this up” He said as he looked into clear sparkling blue eyes ,that never left his mind from the first time he looked into them last night.

Justin stroked Gale’s face with his thumb. “It’s not kidnapping, if the person is willing to go.”

 

After the bath ended and the candles were extinguished, both men made their way to the bed, kissing and touching each other.

Justin was very happy that Gale liked what he had done with the candles and the whole bath thing.

“I have another little something for you,” he said as Gale lay beneath him. “Close your eyes,” He whispered against the actor’s mouth.

Gale did so, and felt something cold and hard being put around his wrists. He felt them being put behind his head where the bars on the headboard were, and then he heard a click.

He smiled.

He loved when others tied him up or handcuffed him and took control.

It was one of his fantasies which not many people knew about.

“And to think I had you pegged as a sweet and innocent boy, probably no older than twenty,” teased the brunet as Justin began to kiss his way down the tanned body.

Gale watched with anticipation, as the blond neared his leaking cock.

Justin lifted said cock, and swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the precome that had now become a feast for his senses.

“I’m seventeen, but I will be eighteen next month” He said, before continuing his ministrations on the older man’s cock

Gale looked down at the teen, working his cock “Fuck, I had no idea that you were that young. I thought you were at least twenty. I mean, you look…”

“Relax,” said the blond “I’m perfectly legal in Pittsburgh, where I live.

And being told I look twenty is a first, since most people think I look no older than twelve.”

The brunet relaxed, as the blond sucked every drop of come his dick released, after many minutes of hot foreplay.

Then Justin took the cuffs off, and lay in Gale’s arms.

“I think you’re amazing, Justin.” Gale said. I have never been with anyone like you before. I get a sense of something from you than I can’t quite place. It’s almost like we were meant to meet, or something like this was supposed to happen. All my time here at this Convention, I thought I would be severely stressed out, but I feel totally at ease…since I met you.”

The older man took a deep breath and continued. “I know it was only yesterday evening when that happened, but I just…I just…I can’t explain it. I just feel different somehow.”

Justin looked deep into Gale’s eyes “I know what you mean, Gale. I feel the same way. Last night when I had calmed down from the whole “Oh wow, I got fucked by Gale Harold, the most beautiful man alive, all evening,” I kept thinking to myself that something about it all felt really strange, like I couldn’t put my finger on it. I never felt that way before, either.”

“Do you know what I would really love to do next?” Justin asked, as he stood up, breaking the cosy warmth they nestled into.

“I would like to make love to you under the stars, out on the balcony. Whad’ya say?”

The brunet walked ahead of the teen and opened the balcony doors, which led onto a stunning patio with red tiles and a mahogany leather chaise, just outside the doors.

“Sounds hot,” mumbled Gale as he grabbed some condoms and lube from the bedside table.

When the teen reached outside, Gale was lying on the chaise, stroking his cock that looked unbelievably big again (and beautiful, as always).

“I want you to sit on my face, Justin, so I can eat your ass, and get it good and wet. Then I want you to ride me.” He said, as he continued stroking himself.

Justin walked over and stood above him, and straddled his head.

Then he lowered himself down, spreading his ass cheeks with both hands.

Gale pulled the blond’s ass all the way down, and dived right in with his tongue, which drove the younger man crazy.

Justin leaned forward and sucked the brunet’s cock, which by now looked like it was about to explode.

The older man pushed his tongue deeper inside of Justin, as the teen went further down on him.

It won’t be long now until he...“Sit on me now, Justin. Ride me! I need to feel you around me”!

Without any further instructions, the blond obeyed and sheathed the brunet.

Justin felt like he was losing his mind.

‘I lower my ass onto his cock. I don’t even ease myself onto it; I just push down until his balls are flat against my ass. It burns a lot, but I welcome it tonight. I love it. I need it.

Then…I’m riding him, slowly’.

“That’s it, nice and slow Justin. I need to feel your warmth around me. I’ve thought of nothing but this all day. Umm, that’s so good,” said Gale, as he gently gripped the blond by his hips, closing his eyes.

Both men moaned as Justin continued to slowly fuck himself on Gale’s cock.

As the blond began to speed up, he leaned down and kissed the brunet’s lips roughly.

Justin loved feeling Gale’s cock inside him.

He had never had anyone inside him before Gale. Sure, he had topped a few times, but he had never bottomed before.

He did use dildos on himself, and loved how those felt.

But Gale’s cock couldn’t be beat.

“Ahh fuck” Groaned the brunet as he began stroking the blond’s cock.

“I’m going to come. Fuck, I’m going to come. Harder, Justin, harder”!

Gale felt Justin’s hole tighten around his shaft, as he pumped the teen’s cock harder.

Within moments Gale filled the condom, panting loudly.

And Justin shot his load all over Gale’s tanned chest, panting even louder.

After they both got their breathing back to normal, Justin lifted himself up off Gale’s now limp cock, removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the waste bin. He lay down beside Gale who held him in his arms.

“I should probably go shower now, I must reek of sweat,” commented the blond.

Gale pulled him closer “No, you smell amazing. Stay where you are. Wow, that was really beautiful. No one ever fucked me under the stars before,” Gale told Justin.

“I loved it a lot, thank you.” The brunet kissed the top of the blond’s wet hair, before Justin buried his head into Gale’s neck

“It was my pleasure, Gale, anytime,” Replied Justin as he lazily stroked his fingers around the brunet’s nipples.

Both men fell asleep

 

A few hours later, Justin was the first to wake up.

He turned in Gale’s arms so he could face the brunet.

Even when sleeping, the man was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Justin wondered, not for the first time, what would happen in the next few days when the convention ended, and Gale returned to Vancouver to film more episodes of his upcoming television series, “The Secret Circle.”

He would never want to see the blond again.

Justin held onto the brunet tighter, and sighed.

That’s when Gale woke up. “Umm, you’re going to cut my circulation off, holding me that tight, Justin” The brunet told him as he turned in the blond’s arms, and they faced each other.

Looking into Gale’s eyes, the teen mumbled “Sorry, I’m just thinking about what will happen next.”

“Next?” asked Gale.

“Yeah, next” replied the blond. “When the convention is over and we go back to our lives. I will never see you again. I will just be another face in an audience of fans who attend the same events you do. I won’t matter anymore, because you won’t need or want me.”

Gale could see the sadness in Justin’s eyes, and pulled him close.

“You will never be another face in an audience to me, Justin. You mean more to me than anyone has in such a short space of time. I don’t want you to think otherwise. Do you hear me?” He asked, and pulled Justin into a deep kiss, to try and convince him.

Justin pulled back, and said, “I never want this to end, Gale. I never want us to end.”

*

On the drive back to his apartment, Justin thought about his last words to Gale

‘I never want this to end, Gale. I never want us to end’ and wondered if he sounded like a schoolboy with a crush. Or if Gale simply thought he was pathetic. He didn’t know what Gale thought, since after he said that, Gale had gotten up, dressed and told him he was going to make an early night of it. But that he wanted to see him again, tomorrow evening at the same time.

When Justin got to his room, he was glad to see Daphne sitting on the sofa.

“Hot night?” she asked.

Justin went to the sofa and sat next to his friend

“Yeah, really hot!” he replied

“Is it the same person, or someone else?” asked Daphne.

Justin sat back, and looked straight ahead.

“It’s the same person. It’s weird but I think I’m falling for him. I know it’s only been a few days, but I can’t help how I feel. I think about him all the time. I want to be with him all the time.”

Daphne smiled, and held her friend close

"The one thing you never know about life, Justin, is where it will take you next.”

The blond closed his eyes and realised...Daphne was right.

The next morning when Justin woke up, he went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

The first thing that caught his eye was the leaflet of the Queer as Folk convention with the pictures of the cast on it.

His eyes fell onto Gale.

Tonight would be their last night together, the last time they would be in close contact.

Justin sighed as he went to the cupboard and got out his cereal and a bowl. He didn’t want his time with the brunet to end, and he felt miserable at the thought of it. If only there was something he could do. Something that could make Gale see that they could have a shot at being happy together. They could at least try, and who knew what the future would bring?

It was like Daphne had told him ‘You don’t know what the future has in store’.

The blond smiled as he ate his cereal and drank his juice, knowing he would stop at nothing to make this ‘dream’ a reality for him.

Tonight he would tell Gale about how he really felt, hoping the other man felt the same way.

Although Justin knew the actor had feelings for him, maybe he didn’t think it would be enough for them to work with.

Well, it was up to the blond to convince him.

*

At The Convention ~ The Last Day

Daphne felt her insides explode with excitement, as she took her turn to sit next to Gale and get her photo taken by Justin.

The actor looked past the lens and straight into the blond’s eyes as he smiled for the picture.  
Justin could feel his face heat up, as he took the photo. He was staring into Gale’s as much as Gale was staring into his.

When the photo was taken, Daphne stood up and thanked the actor for having his photo taken with her, and was a little surprised when he asked, “Do you want me to sign that picture you have?”

The curly- haired brunet beamed. “Yes, please”! She practically yelled.

When it was Justin’s turn to take a seat beside the brunet, and get his photo taken, just the mere thought of sitting next to the man turned him on, so he had to think quick! ‘Pussy licking, pussy licking, pussy licking, pussy licking’. That worked like a charm every time for him.

As his best friend took the blond’s photo with his ‘favourite actor’ Justin felt Gale’s hand running up his back which sent shivers down his spine.

“Do you have anything you want me to sign for you?” He asked Justin.

Justin felt his face heat up again “Yeah, um maybe you could sign my t-shirt, just here,” He asked, as he lifted his hoody and pointed towards the bottom.

Gale smirked and asked, “What do you want me to write on it?”

Justin grinned and replied, “Anything Can Happen, Love Gale Harold”.

The brunet smiled inwardly at the meaning he knew was behind that, and wrote it on the t-shirt. He couldn’t help stroking the blond’s skin a few times with his fingers as he held the t-shirt in place to sign it, eliciting a soft whimper from the teen in front of him.

*

Daphne told Justin that because it was their last day at the convention, they should eat dinner together and celebrate.

“Wow, I can’t believe he had a photo taken with me. I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. And did you hear when he asked me if he could sign my photo of him? I knew it was a good idea to buy that this morning. Wow, I just can’t believe it. And he pulled me in tight to his chest and I swear to God, I could feel his heart beating! I just…I…wow, I still can’t take in any of it at all…

As Justin looked at his friend, he could see her lips moving and the excitement on her face. He just couldn’t hear what she was saying. His thoughts were filled with what would happen after tonight.

The blond wasn’t feeling so confident that the brunet would tell him what he wanted to hear. ‘I feel the same way, Justin. I think we should give it a shot. I know you can make me happy. I want you to make me happy. Come to LA, and we can be together, just as soon as shooting in Vancouver is over’.

Dream on, sunshine!

“The look on your face was priceless, Justin. It was like the two of you were trying to communicate with your eyes or something, and I can tell you that sitting next to him, you both looked hot together!”

Right, Daphne was talking

“I guess so,” mumbled the blond, looking at his watch. It was only four thirty-two.

Daphne sighed, “So what time are you meeting Mr Mysterious Hot Guy? Am I keeping you?” She asked, with annoyance clear in her voice.

“Of course not, I can see Ga…Graham later” He replied, taking a sip of his coffee

“Graham, huh?” Daphne smiled “Well, I hope you have a great night. I’m meeting some of the girls for a drink this evening and we are going sightseeing. We said, fuck the men; we want to have fun on our own. Have a girl’s night. A few of them are leaving in the morning. I know we’re here for two more days. Some are staying for the rest of the week, but I guess they have more money than we do. I’m just glad we got to meet the whole cast, have our photos taken with them, and get their autographs. What would you say was the best part of this whole experience? Apart from meeting the cast, of course?

‘Gale Harold, fucking me into the mattress, on his bed... repeatedly’

“For me it was just the cast meeting, and meeting Gale, of course. Being that close to him. That was the best part for me. Oh, and having a lot of hot sex with…‘what the fuck did I say his name was again? Right, Graham’…Graham,” replied Justin, smiling at his friend. If only she knew the truth. If only he could tell her. Maybe some day he would, but for now he was staying tight lipped.

*

A few hours later when Justin arrived at Gale’s hotel room, he let himself in and sat on the bed.

He looked around the room for the very first time, actually paying attention to his surroundings.

It was just one enormous room with a bathroom. The bed was large. There was a huge sofa and two chairs. The kitchen (though small) had a very impressive fridge and cooker. But the thing that impressed the teen the most was, you could see everything in the room from sitting at the bottom of the bed.

It looked fantastic, definitely something to store away in his head and sketch when he got home.

It had just gone eight-twenty when Gale arrived at the hotel room. He walked straight over to Justin and hugged him.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t get away early this time”

Justin leaned into the hug, and wrapped both his arms around the brunet’s waist.

“That’s ok, Gale. I know you’re busy. I was just sitting here thinking, anyway. I really want to talk with you about something important”.

The actor pulled Justin close and whispered “Hold that thought” before kissing those raspberry lips, that had never left his head all day.

After the kiss, Gale proceeded to make love to the blond...slowly.

Afterwards as they held each other, Gale started off the conversation that Justin left in the air. “So, what was it you wanted to say?” He asked the teen.

Justin sighed, “I don’t know how to say it, Gale”.

Gale looked deeply into the blue orbs before him.

“Say it as it is, Justin. Just say it”.

The teen hesitated before answering, “I think I love you, Gale. But not in a ‘you’re my favourite actor or the hottest guy in the world,’ kind of love. It feels different to what I have ever felt before. I don’t like it when we are away from each other. In fact, I hate it. I want you around me all the time, and I only feel alive when you’re inside me”.

The brunet smiled “It’s funny, Justin. I was going to tell you the same thing. I feel the same way about you, too.”

Justin felt his stomach do a flip flop at this news.

“Are you being serious?” He asked.

“I am” replied Gale. “And when this is all over, and I get back from Vancouver in a few months, I want you to come to LA and be with me. Don’t worry about flights and shit, I’ll pay for everything”.

Justin launched himself on top of Gale, and kissed him harder than he ever did.

“You don’t know how happy you just made me, by saying that, Gale.

After another round of fucking, Justin asked Gale “Would you do me a massive favour?”

*

Back at the apartment, Daphne was getting ready for her final girls’ night out when someone knocked at the door.

“Just a minute”! She yelled, as she was putting her earring in and her shoes on.

Opening the door, she realised who the knocker was right away. Her mouth fell open.

“Hi, I’m looking for Daphne Chanders.”

The curly-haired teen took a deep breath “Um, that’s me” She replied.

Gale smiled at her “I have something for you.”

“What?” She asked, still unable to believe the man was standing at her door.

“This,” replied the actor, before he cupped both sides of her cheeks, and kissed her lips hard.

Daphne’s eyes widened during the kiss. Had she hit her head harder than she thought when she was getting out of the shower? And where the fuck was Justin? Never in a million years would he believe this was happening to her.

When the kiss broke, Gale looked into Daphne’s very wide eyes, and smiled at her.

“Wow, I only imagined what a kiss like that from you would feel like. I never thought it would be like that,” She said as she put her fingers to her lips.

Justin, who was standing just at the side, thought he had better take pity on his friend. Let her know now what was going on before she babbled on more, and made an idiot of herself…Though now would be the right time to step in, and save her from doing so.

“Daphne, meet Graham,” he said as he walked past them both into the apartment.

The girl’s eyes widened (again) “No way”! She yelled, “I can’t believe this. How long have you been together? How did you meet? Where did you meet? Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? Who else knows? What…?”

“Daphne, calm down or you’ll have a heart attack. I will tell you everything.”

Some time later…

“A prostitute?” She asked, trying not to laugh, but failed.

“It was an honest mistake. And we would both appreciate it if you kept this between the three of us, Daphne. No one else can know. Gale doesn’t like his private life known by anyone unless he chooses to tell them himself”.

Gale looked at her, waiting for a response.

“Justin, you know I would never betray you. And I won’t say anything to a soul. You both have my word. Wow, I can’t believe it, Justin. Will you guys be seeing each other after we leave here?” She asked, eyeing the actor’s body, thoroughly.

Gale took the blond’s hand. “I’m hoping that when I return from Vancouver, Justin will come out to LA and spend some time with me”. The older man replied.

“As if you would need to beg him to. He’s probably already decided what clothes he’s taking and which store he’s buying his condoms from”. Daphne said excitedly, as she took in the scene of love before her.

Both men looked at her, smiling. “Sorry, I get over excited some times. Here, let me take those cups to the kitchen”. The curly-haired girl went to the kitchen and after a few moments, the blond followed her.

“Isn’t he great?” The blond asked his friend

As Daphne washed the cups, she replied sarcastically “So that’s the infamous Graham, huh? Why didn’t you just tell me the truth from the start, Justin? I wouldn’t have told anyone, especially if you asked me not to”.

Justin looked at the floor then back up into the brunette’s eyes. “He asked me not to tell a soul. Look, I wanted so badly to tell you. You know you’re my best friend and I love you, but I couldn’t tell you this. If it was something you asked me to keep secret, you know I would. This is no different. You’re just too nosey, that’s your problem”.

The blond nudged his friend, smiling, and they both started laughing. Daphne hugged her friend. “You’re not getting off that easily. I want details. Positions, places, everything. Do you hear me?”

A few hours later after a round of slow love-making, Gale looked deeply into the blond’s eyes and spoke. “I want you to stay the rest of the week. Cancel your flight tomorrow and I will pay for your flight home. Daphne’s too. I am here for five more days. Stay with me, Justin”.

Justin smiled and replied “Of course. Anything you want, Gale. I’m sure Daphne will be happy to stay too. I made her promise me she wouldn’t tell anyone about us. You can trust her. I trust her”.

“I trust your judgement, Justin. Now, can I fuck you again? That bubble butt of yours is driving me fucking crazy”. Gale asked.

“Of course” replied Justin “My bubble butt is yours, whenever you want it,” replied the blue-eyed teen as he turned over onto his stomach.

The next few days went by quickly. Justin and Gale went shopping and spent time together as much as they could, and fucked in many public places without getting caught.

Daphne spent time with her online friends, who were staying longer than the convention too, which only lasted for four days. She kept her word to Justin and didn’t tell anyone about her best friend being Gale Harold’s lover.

On the last night before both men (and Daphne) returned home, Gale presented Justin with a bracelet “I got us both one, look,” he stated lovingly. “I got inscriptions on them, too,” he pointed to the words on the back. Justin read them out “Anything Can Happen. That’s what you wrote on the t-shirt last week for me too.” Gale smiled. “I know. I got that on mine too. For me it means ‘Love can find you anywhere’. What does it mean for you, Justin?” He asked the blond. Justin replied “For me it means, ‘It found me in Germany.’ I love you, Gale.” With those words, the blond crashed his lips down on the actor’s, and put all the love he felt for the man into his kiss. Their last night together was spent in Gale’s hotel room where they both made love to each other all night.

The next morning came too quickly for both men. “I wish we didn’t have to go back to our lives, Gale. I’m going to miss you terribly”.

The actor kissed the teen’s quivering lips “I know. I’m going to miss you too. But we will be together in a few months time. Remember that, Justin. What time does your flight leave?”

Justin looked up at Gale, “It leaves at five o ‘clock. What time does yours leave?”

The brunet replied “Mine leaves at five-thirty. You should go now. You have my number, call me when you get home and let me know you’re safe. We can phone each other all the time. I will call you back if I miss your call for whatever reason.”

Gale took the blond into his arms and hugged him tight, “I love you, Justin.” Then he whispered, God bless prostitutes into the blond's ear.

Both men laughed hard.

The next few hours before the plane home, Justin and Daphne made sure they had packed up everything before heading to the airport.

*

When they were on the plane about an hour later, they talked about everything that had happened. They went to Germany by coach and now (thanks to Gale) they were flying home first class. It all really did feel like a dream, especially for Justin.

“I guess now it’s back to our regular boring lives” Said the blond sadly. He slid his thumb across the engraved letters on the back of his bracelet as his eyes closed. He remembered everything in his head about the last few weeks he spent with Gale.

In bed, talking, shopping and just being alone with the actor. God, was it possible to feel this way after only a few weeks?

“Yeah, but look at it this way. You’ll be seeing Gale again in a few months, and who knows what will happen. He really likes you, Justin. Some might go as far as to say ‘loves you’.

Justin looked at his friend and smiled, “Yeah, I guess so. But it’s going to be hell until then.”

***

Meanwhile, on a plane to Vancouver, Gale was sliding his thumb across his engraved bracelet also, with hope filling his heart that Justin would be with him in a few months’ time.

Whatever would happen after that, only time would tell.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
